Counseling
by ToTaLy-WeIrD-aNd-PROUD
Summary: Amu is forced to do a counseling program with a high-school student, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. They both claim they have no problems to talk about, but do they really not have any problems? Will they find that they  do? T for some violence


**YAY! New story! Happiness! xD this one I got from a book I read, "Define Normal". It's a great book, you should read it! Of course, mine has a different twist, and the only big similarity is that they have to go to counseling with each other as a school program thing. Well, enjoy this new fanfic!**

* * *

_I can't believe they're making me do this…_, I thought, sitting alone in a small room. It was no bigger than my room, and it had a nice, warm feeling, like you were home. It had a big couch, a coffee table between the couch and the lounge chair. Next to the lounge chair, at a slanted angle, was a loveseat. The thing I was being forced to do was counseling. I, a middle school student, is paired with a high-school student, to talk about how times have changed since they were in middle school, and the middle grade students ask what it's like to be in high school. And, then, after all that's been said, we were supposed to talk about our 'problems'.

There's where I hated that my teachers were making me do this. I don't have problems. Only little ones, like grades. They said, "Maybe the person you're paired with can give you advice, or tutor you." But, really? Why would anyone _want_ to tutor Amu Hinamori, the 'cool n' spicy' girl, who wears punk clothes?

I heard the door open. In came a tall, skinny, and slightly muscular teenage boy with navy blue hair, and eyes to match.

"H-hello? Um, are you…" I looked down at the clipboard, then said, "Ikuto Tsukiyomi-san?"

"Yep," he said, "and call me Ikuto. So, you're Amu?"

I blushed. I never gave him the right to call me by my first name. "Yes, and I would appreciate it if you called me at_ least _Amu-_san_." I spoke up.

He stared at me with a blank stare, like he was spacing out. Then, he said, "Nah. I'll stick to Amu."

My cheeks flared, but I dismissed it. Well, we were going to talk as friends, right? Whatever.

"So, what do you want to know about high school?" he asked simply, sitting in the lounge chair. He crossed his feet at his ankles, and put his hands behind his head.

"What do _you_ want to know about middle school?" I replied.

He sat up, his elbows on his lap, his hands on his face. "Let's skip that and move onto the questions that are important," he said, his deep eyes staring deep, deep in mine.

"N-no, those ones are important. Let's start with middle school, then move up to high school," I said, not letting this pass.

"Well, since I didn't _attend_ middle school, let's move onto you and your high school questions," he said, taking his hands off his face.

"What? Why didn't you attend middle school?" I asked.

"That's a long story. So, you can either listen to it, or we can move onto those questions you have."

I thought about that. I did want to finish the questions… but I didn't have anything. "U-um…," I mumbled, thinking what to ask. "Is the food good?" I asked, without even thinking it through. Is the food good? What type of question is that?

He must have been thinking that, too, because he said, "No. There's worms in them, and everything's moldy."

I knew he was lying. Why, I don't know, but I knew he was.

"Okay, I know that was a stupid question. Don't rub it in. But I don't really have any questions," I said, telling the truth.

"None?" he asked.

"None," I said.

"Alright, so, what's your problem?" he asked.

I blushed. "I don't have a problem, okay? They forced me into this! What's _your_ problem?"'

He paused. "Eh, I don't live anywhere, I just wonder around because I hate my mom. But I'm fine," he finally said, sitting back in the chair again.

"Right, that sure does sound fine. Where do you sleep?" I scolded.

"Eh, friend's houses, street… and, I mean, it's not like I don't stay at my house _sometimes._ I just don't like to," he said, shrugging.

"Why don't you?" I asked him.

He just stared at me. Then he said, "…I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, that's what this is for. To talk to people about your problems," I said in a calm voice.

"Then talk about yours," he said, "I'm listening."

"I told you, I don't _have_ any!" I said, getting frustrated.

"There has to be something," he said. "Like, maybe… sibling problems, or, like, love life problems. Stuff like that."

I thought about it. "No, what about you?" I asked finally, even though I knew that he wouldn't tell me anything.

"Well… not really," Ikuto said. But he was lying. I could tell.

"You're lying," I pointed out.

"…Maybe… but you are, too," he said.

"How did you know?" I asked after a short silence.

"You're easy to read. Like an open book with seventy-two font," Ikuto said, eying me.

I gulped.

He laughed.

"So, Amu, what _is_ your problem?"

"I told you I don't have one!"

"Do you really not have one?" he asked.

"No, I really don't," I replied. "What about you? I know you have one."

"No, I really don't," he copied me.

I sighed. "We won't get anywhere if we fight."

"I agree. So tell me your problem," he said. He put his hands behind his head and his feet up.

I gave him a worn-out and annoyed look. "You," I said with annoyance.

"Well, what a coincidence. I have the same answer! 'You'!" he said.

"Shut up," I said.

"I have an idea. Why don't we skip this and leave? You know, maybe we can go to the park together," he suggested in a lazy tone.

"Why would I want to go anywhere with _you_?" I asked, disgusted.

"Well, we were told to get to know each other better. And I mean, if we go to the park, we're going to get to know each other a lot better than if we're forced to in here," he reasoned.

"But that's not what they mean. And I'd rather not get in trouble," I replied.

"You're a… class president or something like that, right?" he asked.

"Not exactly."

"But you get to leave class, right?"

I looked at him suspiciously. "Yeah…," I said.

"Well, say you have to do… whatever it is you do, and we can leave. Then we can do whatever at the park, and get to know each other better. Good plan, no?"

"No," I said flatly.

"His face dropped from a smirk he was wearing. "You're no fun."

"I listen to rules."

"You have to break the rules to have fun."

"Not exactly."

He both harrumphed and looked the opposite way.

After a minute of silence, I said, "Well… how about we get to know each other's favorite things?" I asked. "If we don't do anything, we're just wasting time. And that's no fun."

"Neither is talking to you," he retorted.

"I can say the same."

"Well, whatever. Fine. You ask me first, then I'll ask you," he said, sitting like a regular person in the chair.

"Alright," I said. "What's your favorite color?"

"Midnight blue and black."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Fish."

"Your favorite holiday?"

He thought for a long time. "Halloween," he said with a smile.

"Movie?"

"Don't have one."

"Book?"

"Don't have one."

"Uhh…," I had to think for a long time.

"You gonna ask me more?" he asked.

"What's your favorite…," I paused, then said, "place?"

His face hardened, and it looked like he was getting mad. "I skip that," he said.

"Alright then," I said. "Your turn."

"Color."

"Red and black."

"Food."

"Pastries."

"Holiday."

"Halloween."

He looked at me suspiciously then said slowly, "Movie."

"None."

"Book."

"None."

"Place."

I thought for a long time. "The 'Royal Garden'."

"Alright then, now what?"

"What do we have in common?" I asked.

He thought. "We both like black, and we both like Halloween."

"We also both don't have a favorite book or movie," I said.

"Why do you like Halloween so much?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said. "It's just… different. Why do you?"

"Same. And you don't have to worry about presents, and you get free things. Some places will give me things like soda."

I nodded.

Then there was silence.

"Well, at least we got somewhere," I said.

"But now what?" he asked.

I thought, then asked, "Why didn't you go to middle school?"

"I told you," he said, "it's a long story. And we're out of time."

"Well," I said, "then we'll talk about it tomorrow."

He glared off into space.

"Well, goodbye Ikuto, and I'll see you Monday."

"See 'ya," he replied, and left. I gathered my stuff, then left as well.

I started to walk home. "Hey, toots," a guy off in an alley said. "Come here, I'll show you a great time. We'll have so much fun."

I ignored him and kept walking.

"Hey. Hey! I'm talking to you, Pink Hair! It's disrespectful to ignore an elder."

"It's disrespectful to talk to a girl like that," I replied while walking further away.

"So she speaks!" he yelled. "Thank God, I thought I was talking to a deaf person."

I kept walking. Then I felt someone grab my arm.

"Get away from me!" I yelled helplessly, shutting my eyes.

"Why should I?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Hey, let her go!" a voice yelled. I've heard that before. I heard it for the first time an hour and ten minutes ago, and heard it last ten minutes ago. It belonged to a boy that liked Halloween.

I opened my eyes to see Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

"What are _you_ going to do?" the guy asked.

"This," he said, and punched him.

I got out of his grasp, and Ikuto yelled, "Run! Get out of here!"

I did as I was told and ran as fast as I could. But not without worrying for the teenage boy I met. The troubled boy that claimed he wasn't troubled. I prayed he would be okay, but I still ran. I hoped someone would answer my prayer, but I still ran. And I didn't stop running until I got home.

I was worried all night. I barley slept at all. What if I was informed that I wouldn't be counseling anymore because my partner wasn't in school? What if I walked into the counseling room and no one was there? What if I waited for someone, and the hour was then up, and still no one came?

That thought worried me. I prayed over and over that he was okay. I decided that I shouldn't have ran away, but stayed until it was over. But what if Ikuto Tsukiyomi lost? Then what would happen? Both Ikuto and I would be hurt. But then if Ikuto Tsukiyomi won, I could help him with his wounds. I didn't really know what to do. Maybe I could have hid until it was over, and ran away to get help if Ikuto-san lost. But then the shady guy might have seen or heard me run away.

There is pro's to every situation, but con's to all of them as well. I turned on the news hours later, and watched for the story of a body that belonged to a boy with navy blue hair and matching eyes and that liked fish was found in an alley, with the murderer still out there, hiding.

'_This just in: the body of a man found in an alley ten minutes from Seiyo High_ .' Oh no, this was the story. This was the story of the dead boy who didn't have a favorite book or movie. _'The body is that of-' _Ikuto Tsukiyomi, a high school student with many secrets. _'-Atsuko Mitsuki.' _Ikuto won! He won the fight! Thank God! _'There is no evidence left of who had killed this man yet, but the police are working on looking for the whole story.' _

I turned off the T.V. then went to bed.

In the morning, my mom woke me up. "Amu, you have to see this! Come look!"

'_DNA has been found on the fingerprints of the body of the man who was killed yesterday in an alley about ten minutes away from Seiyo high. Investigators are going to use this evidence to maybe find out what happened to this man. Later information will be reported here. Until then, I'm Ai Motosuwa, and this is Channel 3 News.'_

Oh crap.

* * *

**Do you like it so far? Yay! Haha, I'm glad. But if you didn't like it... 3: Aw. xD Anyway, In cased you're new to my awesomeness authornesslyness... there's some things you should know. I'm also working on a lot of other fanfics, and so I might not update very fast. Also, most the time I don't have very long chapters... But I'll try my best to make them longer. And if you've been reading my stories, then... WELCOME BACK, TO ANOTHER FANFICTION!**

**Ikuto: What happened to me?**

**Amu: Who cares?**

**Ikuto: You.**

**Amu: ... -_-**

**Ikuto: REVIEW AND PUSH THE SHMEXY REVEIW BUTTON HARD!**

V


End file.
